


prom night

by sakatakintoki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, generation of miracles - Freeform, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakatakintoki/pseuds/sakatakintoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's prom time, but unfortunately for you, you don't have a date</p><p>which leads to a million ways these rainbow-coloured goofballs could ask you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ambitious {kise ryouta}

* * *

xx

You were not in the mood today. Especially since prom posters were plastered across the entire school campus, and you were probably the only girl strutting around the halls, with your pride lower than your confidence since no one had asked you to prom.

  
The original plan you devised with many of your girl classmates was that you would all show up without dates and just dance the night away, getting a little tipsy despite being underage. The original plan you all had come up crumbled, slipped between your fingers considering all of them feigned a sincere apology and accepted the cheesy invitations to prom.

  
So now, here you were, roaming the halls of Kaijou High, with a wistful look cast upon your face. After visiting your locker, and slamming it shut to channel your frustration on the poor, blue metal, you sustained your path to your fourth period, wishing for the day to be over the second you regretfully glanced at the extravagant poster on the beige wall.

  
"(surname)cchi!" a familiar, affectionate voice boomed, and you peered over your shoulder slightly to only roll your eyes. You were definitely not in the mood to deal with the happy-go-lucky personality, one that resembles a ten-year old, of Kise Ryouta, the basketball star, ace, whatever he was called.

  
You weren't involved in basketball, rather football, so you couldn't give a rat's ass about the players or the sport, especially about the obnoxious ace who enjoyed bothering you, pestering you with his so-called 'friendly conversations'. Honestly, you'd rather die than enjoy being called Ryouta's friend because the title made the other girls jealous, and with the amount of school work you had at the end of the day, including football practice, you could really go without any more bullshit.

  
You stitched on a smile as you acknowledged the 6'2" male racing down the halls with a weak wave, his own arm waving so vigorously you almost cringed. How could he be so bright and cheerful, not only on a Monday, but when you were so down in the dumps?

  
A thought crossed your mind, and you sneered at it and him, roughly turning your back to him and continuing to class. Maybe he was so ecstatic because he just got a million prom invitations and accepted one, coming to brag about it and shove it in your face.

  
It wasn't fair that he was so popular and, well, you weren't really. To some, you were actually the coolest person, considering your 'bad ass bitch'-like personality, as quoted by your classmates. But it was mostly because of your seemingly poor personality; you were referred to as a genuine asshole to most. You couldn't help the fact you were pessimistic rather than positive or that you were _too_  sarcastic with the wrong people all the time. But like you could give a damn; it wasn't your priority to become the school's queen or anything like that.

  
It was either most guys were too fearful to ask you or too attracted to you they couldn't form words around you. And with the case of girls, they were either spreading rumours about you to try to get no guy to ask you out or they were so worried their "targets" would be taken from them, they'd just ask every guy.

  
The taller male appeared in front of your face, interrupting your train of thoughts like a sword slashing through paper. Of course, with a shock like that, you jumped back and widened your eyes, a small whimper escaping your lips as your fingers intertwined with the cotton of your blouse. Luckily, you didn't make any embarrassing noises, otherwise for the next month or so, you wouldn't be able to live it down by the blond player.

  
"Do you need something, Kise?" you questioned, gathering yourself as you awkwardly ran trembling fingers through your tangled hair, humming lightly to distract the still rapidly thumping heart. "I'm kind of busy, y'know, trying to get an education," you kind of mused, and a playful grin, for the first time, found your lips.

  
You noticed Ryouta paused in his tracks, his lips forming an 'o' before he continued walking backwards and facing you. It was painfully silent for a moment before he said, "nothing much. Just wanted to ask you a quick question." That ever-confident, cheesy smile never faltered as his lips matched to his words, and you kind of groaned internally, your mind jumped to conclusions.

  
"Ask away," you frustratedly responded, failing to avoid the way your syllables dripped with venom. You mumbled something under your breath, hiding your mouth behind your textbooks as you let out the insult. This little move you used was to prevent Ryouta from reading your lips, and luckily, he was too lost in his babbling nonsense to even pay attention to your growing impatience.

  
"Anyways, do you have a date for prom?" You could've sworn you let out a mild swear, loud enough for him to hear. You looked up at him, scowling slightly as he simply leaned towards you and grinned annoyingly in your face.

  
"No, thank you for reminding me," you scoffed, pushing his face from the close distance with your left hand as you cuddled against the textbooks in your right. Oh, how you hated the topic of prom right now. Out of all the times he could've brought this up, it had to be the day of prom.

Literally only six hours from it.

  
"Are you okay, (surname)cchi?" he genuinely asked, and you could tell by the way his voice was laced with concern. You took in a shaky breath, low-key admiring the way his voice sounds husky in a quiet tone. You would be lying if you said you didn't like that part of Ryouta. A lot.

  
"Diddly-darn dandy," you winced, sighing lightly as you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

  
"Are you sure you're alright?" By that point, you decided to tune him out because the next two minutes were replete with his concern towards your current health. Basically, until the clock struck 13:02, you were mindlessly walking next to Ryouta as he rambled on with questions you just responded with, 'yeah'.

  
"That's a relief. So if you're alright, will you go to prom with me?" he asked, but you were too busy monotonously replying with the four letters you didn't even pay attention to the proposal.

  
"Yeah, sure," you said, only to snap back to reality when you heard Ryouta slamming his feet on the ground and cheering _so_ damn loudly, you were sure other people on the other side of the school could've heard. "Wait, what. Kise, what did you just-!"

  
You were cut off by a soft pair of lips that met your flushing cheeks, and a pair of honey-coloured eyes that ran into your field of vision. And you were entirely distracted by the tall blond running off in the opposite direction, winking whilst shouting, "see you tonight, (name)!" No affectionate nickname, either, just your first name coated with sweetness.

  
All you could've done was freeze in place, with your face redder than a tomato, and hollering the name of your sly, new prom date.

  
"Ryouta!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the red emperor ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> thanks for reading! x


	2. absolute {akashi seijuurou}

 

* * *

xx

You were not in the best shape to be attending school, but you dealt with the minor details of your terrible fever and gathered yourself up the stairs. Despite having a high temperature on such an unlucky day, you were going to make it through the school hours  _and_ tonight.

It was prom night for Rakuzan High, and you were trembling with delight and anticipation as soon as you heard about it's early upcoming last month. You were making advanced preparations for this special day since your boyfriend had already asked you to go with him, so you spent over hundreds of dollars on cosmetics and dresses. Though, you really regretted doing so since he dumped you exactly a week ago, and now that $280 you spent at your favourite store went to waste.

Not only that, but you caught a terrible illness from your best friend, who enjoys pulling unfavoured pranks. Especially ones always causing you to get in trouble or you getting mildly or severely hurt.

Last night, she had the audacity to cough and sneeze right in your face, intentionally, when she invited you to watch some movies to cheer you up. You were grateful of the offer, thinking she couldn't pull some obnoxious shit when she was sick, so you took up on the invitation and brought over Big Hero 6, Aladdin, and Spirited Away. All your and her favourite movies.

You really shouldn't have underestimated how your best friend works, and how even this little plight that affected her immune system wouldn't affect her pranks. Mainly because a huge cough and sneeze to your face  _isn't_ an accident, and you should've realised this before staying until 23:44, dealing with her 'sorry''s as she continued to purposefully mess with  _your_ immune system.

It was all her fault you weren't able to participate much in class, let alone speak to any of your friends or enjoy your lunch. Thus, all you could do that day was rest your head on the desk as your cheeks burned and your throat ached. You were in your absolute worst, bothered by the incessant apologies of (friend name) even after you repeatedly told her in person, and over text, that it was okay. Even though it wrecked all your plans.

In hindsight, you were well enough this morning that it wouldn't be a problem lasting the day, and prom. But you could barely continue your flashback as you were sick to the bone and tired. All that determination pent up in you had died down, and now you were this negative blob of coughing and sneezing.

"Do you need a tissue, (surname)?" mused one of your distant friends, Akashi Seijuurou. You peered at the short boy through blurry vision, rubbing your eyes slightly to adjust to the brightness of the classroom. He pointed out the snot running over your lips, and you took the blank hanker chief that was held out for you. You blew your nose in embarrassment, predicting your cheeks were a deep fuschia colour that rivalled Seijuurou's hair and eyes. {1}

You pulled the sticky rag from your nostrils, sighing in relief as you felt your ability to breathe through your nose appear again. Before, you were forced to try to obtain some oxygen through the stuffed up holes as you snuggled into your arms. 

You were a mess, and you determined at that point no way in hell were you going to prom any longer. You'd just have to search for the receipts of the purchased items after school, and pray you didn't stupidly throw them in the garbage.

"How did you end up so sick, (surname)? And how unluckily on prom," he said, and you felt a dull pain in your heart as you heard the last five words. 

"(friend name) got me sick." You looked over at her laughing, envying the fact that she's way better than last night whilst you're a nightmare with two legs. You were jealous of the fact she was going to prom in a dress that probably looked better than yours. "By accident," you added, slumping in your seat as you heaved out a sigh.

"Have you someone to take care of you?" Seijuurou asked, taking a seat in the desk in front of you. He swivelled around to face you, an unusual, uncharacteristic smile on his face as he genuinely listened to your one word answer. Rather, your unspoken answer, which was a shake of the head and your chin slamming against the wooden surface.

"Sorry to hear that. Would you want me to come by later and give you some medicine and tea?" You smiled at the offer, but you shook your head, slowly, finding yourself a bit creeped out by his sudden politeness.

He wasn't someone who would suggest things like this, let alone even have a thought remote to that in his mind. He was nice, but he wasn't that nice that he'd be willing to spare some time and risk getting sick too. Perhaps he hadn't gotten a date for prom, and is stuck at home like you. Either that, or he's willing to swing by  _after_ the end, and care for you in tuxedo and everything. You'd hate that.

"Thanks, Akashi, but I've medicine at home," you managed without busting out a cough right in his face. "Besides, you might get sick, and that's the last thing I want. Passing down a fever to yet _another_ person. It'll be a chain epidemic of (name)'s curse!" You joked, appreciating the guffaw erupting from Seijuurou. You didn't mind his odd personality, in fact you really admired it. You half-wished he acted like this all the time. 

The bell rang after five minutes of you two bonding over common interests, and you rose from your seat, gathering your stuff in one swift motion. As you were swinging your backpack over your left shoulder and holding Seijuurou's snot-filled hanker chief to your runny nose, you were stopped by his pale hand finding its way to your shoulder. You glanced over your shoulder to examine the (shorter/taller) male's expression.

"Wait, (surname)," he said, a hint of panic in his voice as if he was frantic over the sight of you leaving. He stitched on a warm smile, his full lips complimented his features as they curved with his small grin. "Would you go to prom with me?"

With the little voice you had, you broke out in small, choppy giggles, waving your hand off to Seijuurou as you had to take a breather in your wrist. "I didn't know you learned to tease professionally like (friend name)." Whilst you were chuckling lightly, Seijuurou remained quiet and leaned against your desk with his palm. "Oh, you were serious. But Akashi, I'm sick." 

"I know," he glumly said, "but I just have been wanting to ask you to prom. I may not get this chance next year." 

You were sure he was just this adorable and sweet, but then again, you hadn't been friends long enough to consider yourself well-known with his ever-changing personality. But one thing you were very certain about, and it was that if you weren't on the verge of collapsing, you'd definitely go with him without second-thought. So his concern about a lost opportunity is nonsense.

"Akashi, after I recover, you'll have plenty of chances to ask me out, not just to prom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1}: Though Aka in "Akashi" means "red", thus his eye colour and hair colour should be red, in the anime it looks more like a dark pink to me. In the manga, it is red, but I'm pretty much basing looks off the anime and what my retinas determine as a colour.
> 
> //
> 
> next chapter is the blue idiot ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> thanks for reading! x


	3. conceited {aomine daiki}

* * *

 xx

 

Your eyes cut towards the notorious navy-haired basketball player who waltzed into class, late _again_. You scowled at him, your eyebrows furrowing so far down you could barely see anything but a bar of darkness corrupting your field of vision. Your odd expression wasn't made from hatred, but envy and jealously. It was an exaggeration if you said you wanted to be like him because that's just selling yourself short, considering he was probably the most narcissistic asshole in the school. And that really says something as there were over thousands of people at your school.

But you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to have his stunning confidence and pride, his amazing abilities in both charisma and athletics, and the fact that he's one of the most gorgeous students you'd ever laid eyes on. Perhaps you were being a bit biased since you had a small crush on him, not that you'd ever admit it. It was more like you were close rivals, but anyone with a pair of eyes could see you both were friends and you liked this boy.

You sighed lightly as you heard his weight shift in the chair behind you, and you kind of wished he didn't come to class and remained on the roof like he always does. But half of you wanted him to come to class so during break, you could turn around and ask the most daring question. To him, it'd just seem like you were out to get him in some devious kind of way since it felt to him you hated him. But honestly, you couldn't really help how your expression always seemed to be locked in a resting bitch face.

The bell rang after a few moments of silence, and you broke into a small smile. Not only could you finally eat, but you could just hopefully get this crush out of your system by spending one night, a whole three hours, with him. Perhaps you'd have a good time, but realise he isn't the one for you, and quit experiencing nuisances in your heart every time your eyes casually met or he spoke in that attention-catching, low voice.

"Hey, Aomine," you said, turning around with a lollipop stuck in your mouth. With sluggishness, he glanced at you from his magazine, his face clearly twisted in frustration since you interrupted his alone time with Horikita Mai, or whatever her name was. "Would you care to go to prom with me?" you proposed, sticking the shrinking, (favourite flavour) candy back in your mouth. The event was five days away, but you were sure he hadn't a date and he was looking to go, hopefully with you.

Aomine Daiki grunted in annoyance, removing his legs from the surface of the desk and standing from his seat. He looked down at you with a shit-eating grin, magazine in hand and backpack in tow as he said, "the only one who can take me to prom is me." And with that, he was out the room and probably on a path towards the roof whilst you had the dumbest countenance painting your face as saliva from the lollipop dribbled from your bottom lip.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" you pondered out loud, licking the stickiness from your chin. The only one who could take him to prom was him? So did that mean he wasn't going to go or he was going to go, but would just be slow-dancing with himself. You could just imagine how that scenario would go, and you were silently laughing to yourself as you stuffed three pieces of (favourite food) in your mouth.

Well, you found a new challenge for yourself, and that was to get Daiki as your date if that was the last thing you could do. And you bet you could do it in five days.

You were sure as hell feeling confident.

**Day 1: Gifts**

"Yo, Aomine," you greeted, a warm, forced smile on your face as you stopped in front of the 6'3" male. He threw the ball that was once in his hands into the basket, making it with an half-assed effort. You were more impressed that way considering the others on the court were putting 100% in their shots and missing whilst Daiki was probably just throwing balls around without even taking a second glance and making it.

"Why're you here?" he coldly asked, making yet another basket by just tossing lightly with an underhand throw. 

"I felt bad for spilling my tea all over one of your magazines, so to make it up I got you another spread of Horita Mai," you said. Whilst you did drop your iced tea all over the cover spread of Horikita Mai, you didn't give two shits, even if Daiki caught you after class and yelled at you and even avoided you all day. It was actually pretty funny seeing him blow up over something so minor when he could go out and purchase another one, perhaps one in a better shape. 

"It's  _Horikita_ ," he corrected, snatching the rolled magazine from your slack grasp. He was clutching his basketball with his bicep and side, flipping through the pages to investigate if you had an eye for skin mags. To him, it seemed you did because his face lit up on the cover spread of Mai, but it wasn't your eye, it was Satsuki's. You'd really have to thank her for that because you'd probably never seen Daiki this happy before. 

"Well, see you in class, Aomine, if you're even coming." You waved him off before wishing him some luck with his practice, not that he'd need any. 

**Day 2: Flirting**

Though you hadn't been friends for a long time, you knew a lot about Daiki from Satsuki and from hanging around him for two hours of the day. It was really easy to guess his personality without even knowing him. He was a pervert, and anyone could see that by looking in his locker or just watching him briefly in class. He was always finding ways to look his magazines even if he was in risk of getting them abducted.

He was conceited and rude, and anyone with common sense could depict that just by watching him selfishly play "with" his team or talk to his teachers or peers with such an awful tone. It was unbelievable he was so popular despite the fact he had such a shitty personality. You were sure most of the people who liked him just admired him for his looks, and you were one of them. Then again, knowing him, you still somehow liked him.

And knowing him meant you knew exactly how to wrap him around your little finger just by a few words or gifts. And after the success of yesterday, you had this in the bag. You were so excited to show off that you had amazing abilities too, you could barely sit still in class without experiencing random chills up your spine.

"Oh, hey, Aomine!" you called, briskly walking towards the hunching male as he just turned to you with a lazy expression on his face. "Momoi told me you won the award for most athletic student. So, congratulations for that,  _Daiki_." You smiled, watching his slightly annoyed mien switch to his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening slightly. 

"I know you're  _great_ at basketball, but I didn't think a first-year was capable of winning something like that. Don't they usually go to third-years since they're more developed? You must be feeling pretty damn amazing. That's really good for you,  _Daiki_." He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He never heard this kind of thing genuinely come out from someone's mouth other than him, and he really wasn't expecting the way his first name sounded  _really_ nice coming from your voice.

"Hey, I'll see you around, I forgot I gotta give this to a teacher." You held up one of your old notebooks, hiding such a wicked smirk behind the composition notebook. 

**Day 3: Touching**

"You're even up here during practice?" you questioned, taking a seat next to the reclined Aomine Daiki, who popped open his left eye to briefly look at the owner of the voice. He simply closed his eye again, shifting to his right side, back towards you. Your arm brushed against his, purposefully, and he moved upwards to create a small space between the two of you. Was he already bothered by your presence?

"Shouldn't you be in the gym instead of napping?"

"You sound like Satsuki," he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest like a child. You smirked, knowing exactly how to take advantage of this situation with the little charm you had in you. Maybe you weren't the most enchanting person, but you had all your confidence in flirting, and you did it pretty damn well. Looking back at yesterday, you were wondering why you didn't flirt with Daiki all the time because he looked pretty good with such a dumb expression on his face, instead of his usual scowlling.

"Sorry Daiki, I forgot how great you are and you don't need practice," you playfully said, shoving his side lightly to get him to look at you. It became a habit for you to call him by his first name, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it in terms of impoliteness. In fact, he really liked it when you called him that, but you were too oblivious to that fact and only cared about your intentions for prom.

"Oh, yeah! Daiki, are you listening?" You tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. You were saying anything and everything to make an excuse to touch him, choosing your words carefully so an action could follow without it becoming creepy. "Momoi asked me to ask you if you had a date for prom yet. She was worried you'd be home alone like you supposedly were for homecoming," you lied.

"No, I don't," he responded with a grunt to follow, and you silently cheered. "I might not even go. I don't feel like going out of my way and asking someone. If they want me to take them, they'd better step up and ask me." You dead-panned at him, bringing your palm to your forehead. He really said that even after he flat-out rejected your proposal. 

"I see," you drawled, moving your hand from your mouth and stroking his backside with your elbow. You let out a feigned apology, hiding a creepy smile behind your hand and biting back a ecstatic and weird laugh with the same hand. Your fingers were pinching your cheeks as you both sat in silence, and you could've sworn you heard Daiki mumble a weak 'it's alright, (name)' if it wasn't for the sloshing noises you were making with your cheeks.

**Day 4: Little Details**

You knew the type of girl Daiki liked. Everyone knew the type of girl Daiki liked. He didn't care about the personality, age, or appearance. He just cared if the girl had big boobs. And that was easier to discover than the sum of 2+2.

So, this morning, you were sure to leave your tie at home, undo the first two buttons of your blouse, and make sure you strapped your bra to its tightest hook. Not that you hadn't already a big enough chest, this way it seemed to be more defined and shaped, like Daiki's preference.

And you made sure to talk to Daiki at all the right angles, ones that involved him forced to look down at you. Or if you were in seats, you'd just put one arm over the other and push your chest up with your biceps. 

"G'morning, Daiki," you said, carrying your textbook in front of your stomach as your arms drooped low to hold it up. In the process, you squished your chest together and hung over a little lower than usual instead of your normal poised posture. "What's up?" you asked, waving a hand in front of his face to snap him out of a trance. "Earth to Daiki." You were trying your best to fight another smirk by turning your head and gazing at the bulletin board to your left.

"What d'you want?" he questioned, closing his locker with more force this morning. You merely smiled up at him, only to be greeted with him wrinkling his eyebrows. You were afraid he was seeing through your plan, but you collected your cool and just breathed out and shook your head. 

"Can't I just greet a friend in the morning? You'll just be grumpy all day if you don't have a little optimism in your life." You pointed to yourself, labelling yourself as that positivity. "I could go without listening to you complain about being bored with everything because Momoi won't listen either." You walked beside him, making sure to puff out your chest a little more and move a little closer to him. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes and attempting to shove his hands in his pockets, though one of his hands missed. You caught this habit of his and giggled evilly in your hand, off to the side. You knew he only did this if he was nervous or distracted, and you weren't sure either one. Nevertheless, you were certain one of them were caused by you.

**Day 5: Asking Out**

Today was prom, meaning posters were plastered across the school campus and decorated every locker. All the classrooms were designed with bright neon words that either read 'prom night' or 'get your prom on'. They all just reminded you that today was the day, and you hoped all your efforts the past week weren't for nothing. Because if he rejected you, God, you probably wouldn't know what to do.

You walked into the classroom, the first thing that caught your (colour) orbs was that Daiki was one of the first few here, though he was invested in his magazines as always. But it was so uncharacteristic for him to show up so early, especially  _before_ class. The first bell hadn't rung and he was already here like he had a reason to be here. He was Aomine Daiki, he didn't attend class for the sake of something besides barely passing and advancing to the next year.

"Hey, Daiki," you slowly said as you approached your desk, setting your stuff on top as you took a seat. He looked up at you before you'd even said anything, and you could tell because his magazine was out of sight, and if he had intended to put it away after your greeting, he'd be in the process of stuffing it in his backpack. You blinked twice to make sure you weren't seeing things. 

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange since Wednesday." That was the day you met him up on the roof and was 'accidentally' making contact with him every twenty or so seconds. He just stared at you, shaking his head in a rapid motion before he let a gruff "yeah" loose. 

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic, actually," he corrected himself, folding his fingers on his desk. He was antsy, switching from having his left thumb over his right or his hair parted to the right over to his left. He was also clearing his throat a lot, not in a way to grab your attention but like he was trying to get his voice back. "(name), can I ask you something?" 

You stopped digging through your belongings and glanced at his fidgeting self before cracking a small smile. You enjoyed seeing Daiki this flustered because it strayed so far off from his usual character it made him seem all the more cuter. So, your plan to drop this crush was failing miserably, and you were probably falling for him harder. If that was even possible at that point.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he sighed, resting his jaw on his hand as he propped his elbow on the desk. You kind of expected this moment regardless if it seemed far-fetched to you, but it still took you by surprise. Your eyes were wide and your fingers were trembling against the zipper of your bag. He was brimming with confidence, like there was no way in a million years anyone could reject him. And no one probably could, he is perfect after all. 

But you were mildly upset because despite getting him to ask you, you really wanted to be the one to ask him. Just to improve your pride that was shattered five days ago, when he rejected you within the blink of an eye. Nevertheless, you were still happy and had no right to complain.

"Of course," you stuttered, the shock from the question affecting your answer. "But I thought you said you didn't ask anyone because it's too much effort." You deviously smiled at him, and he scratched the back of his head whilst shrugging. "And I thought the only one who could take you to prom was you."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the purple giant ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> thanks for reading! x


	4. sweets {murasakibara atsushi}

* * *

xx

 

Murasakibara Atsushi wasn't interested in anything but sweets. He'd only take interest in something else if it was offering snacks or candy. He'd only take interest in something if it met his criteria. It had to be sweet like chocolate. If it didn't have that quality, he didn't want it. He was a really simple man to take advantage of despite his terrifying-like appearance. In actuality, he was just a lazy guy whose logic is if he walks whilst stuffing his face with junk food, he won't gain weight.

How you two became friends was a little through his best friend, Himuro Tatsuya, and when you accidentally made him drop his pocky. You were racing to your class one day, collided with the giant, and offered all the food on your person in exchange for him to not tear you to shreds. No one had a good, first impression of Atsushi, after all he was a two meter and some tall _first-year_. 

You took him for some delinquent, thinking he bullied people in his middle school days and constantly dyed his hair. But, the second you mentioned something about maiubo, he was all over you, begging for it like you were indirectly begging for mercy. At that moment, your hunch about him was proven incorrect, and you kind of felt bad for being so scared of him. 

After that day, you two practically left Tatsuya in the dust considering how well you got along. You were both lazy, which was like a breath of fresh air to Atsushi since he'd taken you for someone serious and studious. You would never flinch or have a thought in your mind when you did something which was kind of a surprise to a lot of people. It was insane how quickly you got along, and basically everyone could guess you two would date. It was no shocker there.

You were almost always seen with him, and if you weren't by him, you were either held back in class or at the bathroom, usually the latter considering you'd just skip whatever the teacher had to say and just follow him out the class. Inseparable wasn't strong enough to describe your relationship, and now with the two of you dating, you weren't sure if you ever had time apart aside from sleeping in your own beds.

How you got together was a total accident. You were crushing on a third-year for a few weeks, and Valentine's Day was the perfect day to confess along with discreetly bribe him with some chocolate. You two were good friends since you were both on the committee for school events and you'd just come to like him. So, you made sure to make an extra sweet chocolate heart with the words 'will you go out with me' on it.

Though, on the way to meet up with him, you bumped into Atsushi and your chocolate heart ended up becoming broken. Atsushi put the pieces back together only to misunderstand the situation horribly and believed the chocolate was for him, saying 'sure' before you were even able to get to your feet again. You were going to immediately tell him he got it all wrong, but his face was lit up, mainly because of the chocolate, and you couldn't bring yourself to do it. 

But you forgot all about that third-year as you ended up going out with Atsushi instead, finding yourself already falling in love the first week. It was awfully fast considering you had to awkwardly be around Hiroki, your former crush, in the evenings for the meetings. Though, you figured he could find a girlfriend easily and hopefully hadn't returned your feelings.

You loved Atsushi to death, and you were actually surprised you two even got together despite the fact you were constantly around each other half of the day. You liked him merely as a friend before the 14th, but you supposed the title of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' held more power than what meets the eye.

So because the two of you were dating, you already knew he was going to be your prom date. You made sure to hint towards it because you knew your boyfriend probably only had one thought in his mind at a time. You plastered posters all over school and made sure to mention something about it each time you passed by one, not that another one wouldn't be a few feet away.

But he didn't seem to ever get it, and it was in one day. That gave you less than 36 hours to decide what to wear and how you're even going to get there, when you're going to get there, and what to do when it ends. It's over-complicated, really. It shouldn't be, but sadly it is, which made you pretty stressed out in addition to the fear Atsushi  _wasn't_ going to ask you.

On the rooftop you sat, listening to wind howl during free period and just cloud-gazing. You were absentmindedly peering at the sky you didn't even notice the giant travelling up the ladder and taking a seat next to you. You only noticed his presence when you caught purple locks swaying in the wind.

"Atsushi," you greeted a bit startled, jolting upright as he caught you falling back. You rested on his shoulder, sighing lightly as you felt the taut muscles untangle beneath your head. You could get used to this feeling, and you wouldn't mind it every day. You could just forget everything and lay to rest on him, but being with him only made you think more and think harder.

You weren't nervous per se, but you were jittery and fidgeting because you desperately wanted to go. It wasn't the same as you asking him, mainly because you'd like to hear something besides a topic related to food out of his mouth, and see him change his static expression to one that screams desire and love.

Hints were clearly not working, and you weren't sure if he was even wanting to go. You'd been so wrapped up in what  _you_ wanted, you never stopped to think if Atsushi actually wanted to go. Perhaps he had a million reasons why he wouldn't want to go, and you had a million reason why you wanted to go. 

Nevertheless, you still had hope for one more day. And if that all blew up in your face, you'd wait until next year, if you two were still hopefully together. Considering you had two more years of high school, you guaranteed you'll date a little longer than half a year or two. 

 

 

Free period came, and you were alone in the courtyard. A club activity was going on on the roof, so you had no access to your favourite viewpoint. Atsushi might've been practicing with Tatsuya after he insisted on dragging the giant there since the two of them haven't properly talked in a few days. You didn't realise how clingy you were until now, and you probably needed to tone that down about three notches.

Nonetheless, you felt really lonely without Atsushi's company. He was like a big teddy bear that made you feel both warm on the inside and outside and never failed to make you seem comfy enough to just fall asleep in his arms. It was convenient he was so large because that meant cuddles with him were the best. You weren't so big yourself, so the space he'd always make for you when he'd cross his legs was so lovely.

Not only that, he wasn't very energetic, so he could stay still for hours, probably. The only movement he did when you two were on the highest point of the roof was when he was chewing, and most of the time, he was kind enough to stop resting his chin on the top of your head so his jaw'll stop moving against your head. But sometimes it oddly made you feel happy. 

You sighed lightly, rising to your feet and dusting yourself off after noticing a few grass bristles sticking to your uniform. Bag in tow, you were headed somewhere in school when the winds began to get stronger, but you were stopped by a random male student out of breath. He had his hands on his knees as he stood in front of you, panting heavily and waving a single finger in the air.

"Himuro Tatsuya said to come up to the roof to talk to you about something," the boy announced, standing up straight and walking off. You were going to call out to him, ask what happened to the club activity, but he was already to far away, and you really didn't feel like yelling or chasing after him. So, you just shrugged and answered Tatsuya's summons, making your way to the roof.

When you turned the handle down, you were met with a trail of Hershey kisses from the door to the ladder. You raised an eyebrow in curiosity, following the small sweets before you stopped at the silver ladder.

"Tatsu?" you called out, pulling yourself up by the metal beams and hoisting yourself up to the white tile. "Tatsu, where are-" you stopped in the middle of your sentence when you unintentionally covered your mouth with your palm. The wind was making your eyes vulnerable to tears, but you blinked them away and was reduced to a fit of uncontrollable smiles.

Below you was a large (favourite flavour) chocolate heart that read the words, "will you go to prom with me?" Underneath them had the signature, "Murasakibara Atsushi" and a simplistic drawing of his face. You mouthed each word, laughing at the mini-Atsushi at the bottom of the heart before tears swelled in your ducts. You were sure Atsushi was never the adorable and sweet, but then again he cared about anything and everything that was sweet.

"What's your answer, (name)-chin?" came a familiar drawl behind you, and you whirled around to find Atsushi munching on the chocolate kisses he laid out for you. You smiled down at him, nodding into a swift tempo as you jumped down from the viewpoint to launch yourself into a hug.

"I love, love,  _love_ you, Atsushi!" you exclaimed in a muffled tone, rubbing against his chest and soaking up his warmth. He returned the hug, and you didn't even mind the lack of air for several minutes.

Returning back to the highest point, you two sat on opposite sides of the chocolate heart laid on a large napkin, breaking a piece off and popping it into your mouths. During the time you drowned out the wind with laughter and were hurling pieces of chocolate at one another, his expression was stoic despite the happiness he felt from recalling all the times spent with you.

It's a known fact that Atsushi absolutely  _loves_ sweet things; you were probably the sweetest thing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next, and last, chapter is the green carrot ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> thanks for reading! x


	5. tsundere {midorima shintarou}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies that this one took forever (actually 3 weeks lol)
> 
> this one was actually the hardest to write bc of procrastination and school and i had no fricking ideas!!
> 
> but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

xx

"Oh damn," your friend said, grimacing down at you as she examined the blood dripping down your bottom lip. Your teeth were still glued into the skin of them, making the cut deeper and wider, resulting in you hissing and slamming your balled up hand on the floor of the gym. The perpetrator merely looked at you from across the court, not a glint of sympathy or remorse crossing his face as he simply pushed his glasses, using his taped fingers, further up on the bridge of his nose.

You furrowed your eyebrows at  _him_ , and you could've sworn you caught a smirk crossing his face. When you exhaled noisily, it was from passionate anger and pent up frustration towards the forest-green haired man, who approached you at a languid speed and a swagger walk. The whole time, he was fiddling with the glasses, one arm propping up the one adjusting his clacking bifocals.

"My deepest apologies, I didn't see you there, and so forth. {1}" You cringed when he sardonically said it, the usual, odd ending of his sentences ringing through your ears as his voice was laced with restraint as he attempted to contain his laughter. Up came to his side was Takao Kazunari, who nudged his arm and told him to quit being such an asshole. Then again, he himself was hiding his cackling in the pit of Midorima Shintarou's arm. You wished you could do exactly that, minus the awful laughing at your misery.

"It's  _completely_ fine," you exasperatedly retorted, helping yourself to your feet after you swatted away his hand. "It's not funny, you asshole. Jerk. Douchebag-dickwad! You could've broken my nose!" you spat out. That for sure silenced him, but he still didn't flinch, his expression remained abiding and insipid.

"Mean girls die young. Take my word for it." You shot him a dirty look, but he didn't smirk or anything, he simply looked down at you with a pitiful expression clearly twisted on his face.

"I'll take you to the nurse," whispered your friend as she grabbed your arm hurriedly. She looked up at Shintarou with fear instilled in her orbs, acting as if the 6'4" man was intimidating. He was the farthest thing from 'intimidating'; he was just an asshole who expressed his bottled up feelings through violence. There was a term for this peculiar person, but you couldn't put a finger on it, mainly because your head was throbbing and aching like a bitch.

You softly gave your friend your gratitude, glaring at Shintarou from behind your shoulder as he met with your (colour) orbs. You could never understand him, not in a million years. His actions and his words say the same thing, but the look in his eyes as he casually glances right back into yours, says a whole 'nother thing. There was a term for this, you could swear, and you probably could  _never_ come up with it, forgetting it by the time you'd wake up from your rest.

 

You woke up on the white sheets spread out on one of the many beds in the nurse's office. When you jolted upright, you regretted doing so as your nose's and head's pain became noticeable to your senses. You groaned in your palm, sighing lightly as you glanced at the clock, which read '15:40'. 

School was over ten minutes ago, and your stuff was still in fourth period, meaning you'd have to walk  _half way_ across the school, then having to walk back to this area to leave through the double doors. It was too much work, really, considering you were still in some form of pain, but not one large enough to make you collapse midway. Just something bothersome enough to make you want to take a short break and tend to your swelling, but healing wounds.

You gathered yourself off the bed, rising slowly to prevent yourself from passing out if you got up too quickly. You took a breather as soon as you stood, bending your knees and closing your eyes for a few seconds, relishing the absolute, lovely silence of the nurse's office. You'd no idea where the nurse went off to, but she was still here since her stuff was piled up on the desk.

You didn't have time to wait for her return so you could fill out a slip and describe your injury. So you just slipped out the room, pacing down the hall at a moderate speed and having to stop periodically to stop yourself from your bad habit. When you walked, you bobbed your head up and down like you were moving to the beat of a song, and when you were in a irritated mood, like right now, you had a tendency of scrunching your nose. 

After no more than five minutes of walking, you stopped to take that short break you were thinking about not too long ago. A smile crept on your lips as you caught sight of the library, finding the tables to be a perfect places to just rest your throbbing head and let the cool surface relieve the burning sensation built up in your nose.

When you reached the wooden table, you crashed in the seat noisily, lucking out that the media center was silent and you were probably the only one in here. Maybe a few teachers stuck around to copy some papers in the printing room, but that was yards away, which they probably couldn't even hear your loud self.

You sluggishly let your head fall to the surface, it immediately feeling a bit better as it met the soothing coolness. You swiftly closed your eyes afterwards, a stupor feeling taking over as if the table was the comfiest furniture there was. On the contrary, this kind of table was probably the  _least_ comfortable thing anyone'd ever use as a rest mat or something along the sorts.

When you blinked your eyes open you noticed some kind of engraving on the corner, written in incredibly neat handwriting. It looked like calligraphy, like it was written by a professional authour. And when you read the words printed on the desk, you were astonished, blown away by the chills it brought up your spine, the greatness sprawled out on the dark, auburn wood. You were surprised this was here and you never noticed it, despite your frequent visits to this very table, which you always came to when you were forced to come to the library.

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain," you read aloud, failing to catch yourself smiling down at the table. You knew where this was from; you'd recognize these clauses any day from the book you read last semester for Literature.

And underneath it were a few more, but one that specifically caught your eye was the one left of it, which read, "For the resolutions of the just depend rather on the grace of God than on their own wisdom; and in Him they always put their trust, whatever they take in hand. For man proposes, but God disposes; neither is the way of man in his own hands."  _Man proposes, God disposes_. You'd heard that phrase from somewhere in this school, but it didn't ring a bell, and you'd just risen from your seat in search for more quotes. 

Your main objective had completely flown from your brain.

 

You'd arrived to school a bit late, unwilling to get out of bed after such a great rest. But you showed up anyway, a sleepy, lazy expression on your face the first two periods. Unlike your usual self, you were oddly quiet, too quiet. You'd just wanted the day to end so you could go back home and sleep. Despite upcoming events, such as prom, you would rather shut yourself in your room and  _sleep_.

When it came to third period, however, you snapped out of your trance. That usual killing intent that rose out of you whenever you saw the basketball ace - it was coming strong. Nevertheless, you held yourself together with class and poise, today not willing to bite back with the usual sass, with the usual venom.

You'd just greeted him, which bewildered him greatly, and went on with your business as manager. You weren't interested in picking a fight with the oddball today; the first thing that would usually come out of your mouth was a tease or insult towards his lucky item, not that he hadn't enough of that from Kazunari. You weren't sure, he wasn't sure why the two of you weren't great friends because you both had the same hobby - abusing Shintarou with teases.

"Hey, (surname)!" exclaimed Kazunari, who raced over to you and kept his balance by gripping onto your shoulders. He looked like he had a million things to say or do, and you turned around to him and begged him to calm down, flashing a serious expression so he could mimic it for the sake of your migraine. 

"What's up, Takao?" you questioned, capitulating to his bouncing up and down as you put on a forced, cheery smile.

"Are you busy Thursday?" he asked, and you propped an eyebrow up, an odd date coming up in a conversation at such an odd time. You shook your head, slowly, as you looked at him as if what he said was the most inane thing you'd heard in your life. He sighed lightly, believing he should quit being so vague, think carefully, and rephrase properly so you could actually understand.

"Do you have a date for  _prom_?" Kazunari whispered the last part like it was confidential, and you pushed him back to arms-length in an attempt to get his breath off any part of you. You hadn't even thought about prom before this morning, and you were content with your plan still. Perhaps he was trying to ask you, or he was genuinely wondering if you were going so he wouldn't be lonely. There was no way Shintarou, a bit of a social awkward, would accept something so flashy as prom.

"Probably not going. I've a prior engagement with my bed," you said dreamily. He rolled his eyes, but he flashed you a toothy grin before waving off, patting your shoulder lightly. When he hopped away, you cocked your head in confusion because that was an awfully weird question when there was no additional information given after your answer. 

 

It was the end of the day, and today you would finally get back home  _on time_ instead of at five. You had trouble convincing your parents you  _weren't_ up to no good and was just lagging behind in the library, reading quotes written by anonymous. Though the way you worded it 'I was reading' didn't make them believe you for a second because come on, you weren't a fan of reading and looked like you were going to have a heart attack every time you picked up a book or something with more than three paragraphs.

You walked towards the stairs, eyeing the library and fighting the urge to go inside and see if there were any updates. However, you failed, your self-control turning out to be thinner than expected.

When you opened the doors to the library, your eyes widened in surprise, finding your 'arch-nemesis', as Kazunari would word it, sitting in the far corner of the library, where the table embellished with powerful words resided. He hadn't noticed your presence, meaning he was still hunching over, pen in left hand as it scribbled across the wooden table. 

 _Man proposes, God disposes._ It all hit you. Of course it was him; that was always a quote he'd have as a thesis for Literature class. Of course it was him; he was an  _incredibly_ smart guy. Despite his immaturity at times, you weren't going to deny his high intelligence and creativity, which amazed you because it wasn't fair it was all bottled up into one person, who also held stunning athletic prowess in terms of strength, agility, height, and abilities.

You smacked your forehead when you find your cheeks burning. In your head, you'd complimented Shintarou with adjectives used for someone who was perfect. Not only that, but you were practically crushing on the anonymous who left these words on the desk. You were surprised to find out it was Shintarou behind these quotes, but you weren't exactly displeased with that result. 

You didn't want him to acknowledge you when he stood, but your futile attempt at crouching behind a table was idiotic because for one, someone could easily see something as large as a person underneath a table with  _nothing but air_ underneath. 

"(surname)?" came his voice, and he rounded one of the bookshelves with his left hand clutching his lucky item whilst his right held up his backpack. "Why are you crouching underneath the table?" Shintarou asks, a muffled laugh disguised as a cough as you struggle to your feet. 

"You wrote all those quotes?" you completely ignored his question, raising a finger to him as if you're demeaning him guilty of something, your pointer finger wiggling as if depicting accusation. 

"Yes?" he answered, scratching his head. "I come here every afternoon, and so forth. The quotes I write down depend on how I feel." A smile crossed his face, and you were taken aback at the happy expression painting his face. "Though most of the time, they're either logical or-"

"Or amourous," you finished, and he nodded slightly, glancing down at you. "Who knew the carrot was in love?" you snorted, and he looked at you a bit offended, repeating 'carrot' softly as he pretended to clutch his heart, seeking relief from hurt.

"It's no surprise. I am a hormonal male after all, and so forth," he commented in monotonous voice but you heard it as a snide remark, causing you to grit your teeth. But you took a breath, inhaling slowly really calmed you down.

"So who?" Shintarou asked for a repeat of your question, raising an eyebrow at you. "Who do you like?" 

"Why should I tell you?" He was ready to leave, already turning to head out the door. "I'll just say you know her. _Very well_." His hand was on the door handle, but you stopped him with a quote. Specifically one that reminded you of someone all too familiar.

"I drew her in my world; I write her in my lines. I want to be her man; but she was never meant to be as mine. I drew her in my world; she's always on my mind. I draw her every line, he hurts when she's unkind. I drew her in my world; I draw her all the time. But I don't know where to draw the line." You smirked at him when he froze in place. "Or was it 'just because we fight doesn't mean I don't think about you. I'm just trying to cover up my feelings because I know I can't have you'."

You sighed, "it's me?" He looked behind his shoulder, a small blush creeping on his face. His teeth were clenched together, like he was having internal hell actually admitting it, and he nodded slowly. You kind of relaxed in relief, and you wondered why because you were sure you didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards Shintarou. You were more of rivals in life despite the fact you never competed over academics or sports. It was just who was better than the other in terms of a larger pride and ego.

"So basically, you were  _so utterly cold_ to me because you're an awkward who doesn't know how to use words to express their feelings," you stated, Shintarou replying 'correct' as he took his hand off the knob. "Tsundere," you whispered underneath your breath, and he jumped up, barking out at you and asking you what you said, but you waved it off and pretended you were mumbling to yourself.

"So what now?"

He looked like he hadn't planned to get this far, but he clears his throat, proposing, "I have a quote, or few, for you." Your eyes perked up, and you were actually shocked by how much you loved these quotes. They brought colour to your dull creativity and way with words, which was a breath of fresh air to you. 

"They may talk of a comet, or a burning mountain, or some such bagatelle; but to me a modest woman, dressed out in all her finery, is the most tremendous object of the whole creation." He flashed a seldom smile at you, walking forth and in front of you, forcing you to crane your neck upwards to stare right back in his eyes. "I’m not sure I want to go to prom with anyone but you. I’m not sure I want to share you with anyone."

You were red by that point, he was just mindlessly reciting quotes on the top of his head at such a fast pace. Your cheeks were flushed, and you had to yell out stop in a frantic manner multiple times before he stopped mid-sentence. 

"I get it," you said as if almost out of breath. 

"Alright then, what's your answer?" You looked up at him, knitting your eyebrows together in thought. You had two options, three if you count awkwardly fleeing as one. The first one was to accept it because you had to admit it'd be pretty damn sweet to catch him in a suit, no glasses, and for once become a decent human being. The other option, however, was to decline him because you weren't in love with Shintarou himself per se, but that one side of him that was highly likable and attractive. 

But maybe you'd be open to other sides in just one night. It was very difficult to choose between the two because each had a benefit and cost of their own. But before you could completely make up your mind, you grinned ear-to-ear and said, 'yes'.

A genuine smile met his face, which seemed to light up like fireworks. The expression was foreign to your eyes; you'd usually just see a bitter mien on his face when he was talking to anyone, especially to you. But now, you were seeing a whole different side of him, and you couldn't help but snort softly, turning your head off to the side whilst mumbling to yourself about how much of a dork he actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1}: I feel really uncomfortable incorporating little Japanese (unless it's absolutely necessary) in an entirely English story. Whilst 'nanodayo' really has no meaning, on the wiki it said it could be interpreted as 'and so forth' or 'and stuff'. Of course, Midorima being the li'l (somewhat) formal carrot, I used 'and so forth'.
> 
> //
> 
> tmw you accidentally make midorima like tsukishima bc you've been reading and watching way too much haikyuu
> 
> but anyways~ i actually never thought this would get more than 100 hits lmao RIP me; thanks guys for comments, kudos, and reading! x


End file.
